jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Orian Katal
: "The force is odd. It allows us to have capabilities and powers far beyond anything we could even so much as fathom. It, defines our very being, through our own unique and individual force signature. I choose to extend my arm to you, because, I may be one way, however, no invisible 'force' will predetermine anything for me. I set my own future, my own past. I make decisions based solely off of what I want, for that time, and then later I regret, based solely off of my decisions. We may all choose how and what we want to do and act. I can be the 'best' of both worlds, or the extremity of only one. It is up to me." : ~ Orian Katal = Description = Orian Katal; A Maelibus; An Echani. Orian was known for several different accomplishments throughout his lifetime, however, as most actions go, the negative tends to outweight the positive. Through the begining years of Orian's lifetime he asscioated himself with the Ronove Order and the Dark Jedi Order, and it would not be until later, after an unfortunate death that he would create his own, unique order which was known as the Order of the Silent Society ( SS ). It would be years later, after Orian's own downfall and foolish folly, that he would realize that he had a greater purpose in his life, one he would furfill beyond any expectation set forth by his previous teachers, by anyone. Orian was a truly perturbed and determined individual; and that, was what he was known for. The Rays of Warmth A Mothers Love : "He is to be destined for great things... My Orian; My Life." : ~ Orians Mother; Syilis Katal : It was a warm and dusty day out on the plains of Tatooine, but within the sun-baked desert, the sounds of a new-born child would be heard echoing throughout the dunes, disturbing the peace that the harsh land gave off. This baby, was Orian Katal. Orian Katal, raised by Syilis Katal, a single Mother, became the very gemstone of this womans existance. Syilis was a driod-repair woman, who took pride in her work; but even more in her Mothering. Whenever a single cry would be heard, a single grumble of her babies stomach, she'd be there, pampering the baby with all the Love and affection that the Universe itself, could and would give. Orian was not always the hardened person that he had turned out to become. The Hardships Love Bring : A Sudden Seperation The Saviors The Ronove The Dark Jedi Order ( DJO ) The Order of the Silent Society Bound In Chains : The Long Awaited Punishment =Born Again : The Renewed Life= : The New Perspective : "I remember gasping; then a blurring light came to my eyes. I was reborn, but-... something was different. I felt; I felt. It was un-nerving this feeling... I'd never felt it before, and as I thought about the past, the anger that I harbored towards my friends, something... someone, spoke and said... enough. I was Umbra and Urael... no more. I was Aeon and Orian... born, again." : ~ Orian Katal; Born Again : : : "I was once told that power should not be gained so quickly... I didn't listen, and so started a chain of events that would eventually lead to the downfall of myself... and everything I ever held dear." : ~ Orian Katal, After the Final Rebirth of his Life. : : "I understand this now. When you bow before a man, or anyone, it is a sign of weakness, not disrespect. You give them the power to bend your being, to tell you what to do.... It is not '''ignorance' that gives us our serendipity, it is our independence, our soul and heart, our signature... and our resolve."'' : ~ Orian Katal Category:Characters